The invention relates to a steering wheel assembly for a motor vehicle.
Such steering wheel assemblies comprise at least one steering wheel which is generally provided with a hub body rotatably mounted about a steering axis, which is connected to a steering wheel rim via at least one spoke, which in turn at least partially encloses the hub body and/or the steering axis (transversely to the steering axis). The steering wheel rim may, in this case in particular, be configured to be enclosed so that it surrounds the hub body in an annular manner.